Pensamientos de un Mafioso
by Marui-chan
Summary: ¿Quien dice que ser el Decimo es facil?, pensamientos de Sawada Tsunayoshi sobre sus amigos un dia que se encuentra atrapado entre el papeleo...Tan tarde y el sigue en la oficina... contiene algunos spoilers, :O TYL.
1. Sasagawa Ryohei

Primer fic publicado aqui ^^ *nervios*, sean bueno D:? ... onegai? ... bueno, no destrocenlo si es necesario u.ù de alguna manera tengo que aprender xD

Bueno como el summary dice: Sawada Tsunayoshi , Decimo jefe de la Familia Vongola recuerda algunas cosas sobre las personas de su pasado y presente. Primero va el mas extremo de los guardianes!! *0* Ryohei! al EXTREMO! (pequeña historia, no bromeo con lo de pequeña ^^)

Los personajes a continuacion no me pertebneces u.ù y aunque asi lo quisiera no me perteneceran jamas *se va a deprimirse a una esquina* ; w ;

* * *

Era tarde, bueno no tanto, pero hacia horas había terminado el ultimo de los papeles por firmar del día; aun faltaba toda una montaña de días anteriores, Gokudera había sido muy enérgico en lo de acabar el papeleo que se había estado acumulando luego de la ultima "estrategia" de Reborn para hacer de Sawada Tsunayoshi un mejor jefe.

Era curioso y mas aun extraño de ver que aunque Reborn hubiera recuperado su forma anterior al incidente de los arcobalenos, con su porte y talla normal, sus rasgos masculinos además de la mirada y la reputación mas temida del mundo mafioso, no dejaba de ser el mismo Reborn de 10 o mas años atrás; aun siendo el mejor Hitman de la familia Vongola no había dejado de lado las pequeñas "estrategias" para hacer de Dame-Tsuna un jefe digno.

Tsuna se recostó sobre el respaldar de su silla en un intento de relajarse un poco, ¡¿Acaso no acababa nunca el papeleo?!, dejo escapar un suspiro cansado y tomo nuevamente el lapicero que había estado acompañándolo durante su tedioso castigo.

Los sonidos del reloj se hacían cada vez mas lentos según el parecer del Décimo jefe de los Vongola y al juzgar por como fruncía el ceño ante un papel, pareciera que le haría agujeros con los ojos; claro si es que tuviera visión láser.

- Mou! Nii-san! - Tsuna dejo escapar soltando el lapicero y tomando entre sus manos la indignante hoja - ¿No puedes mejorar tu letra? -

La hoja de reporte tenia muchos borrones y manchas, incluso en la parte que debía tener escrita los detalles del resultado de la misión, había muchos dibujos en los costados y al parecer un pequeño Décimo dibujado en la parte inferior izquierda; y era mas que obvio que la hoja estaba lleno de "extremos", cada 7 palabras había 1 de estos.

Si había algo de lo que Tsuna estaba seguro que jamás cambiaria era eso, Sasagawa Ryohei jamás dejaría de ser extremo, ni siquiera cuando anuncio que después de haberlo pensado se uniría a la Familia Vongola como el guardián del Sol y peor aun no cuando se caso; es mas viéndolo ahora todo en retrospectiva Ryohei se había vuelto mas extremo aun.

Nadie dentro de los cuartes de los Vongola podía compararse o siquiera asemejarse a la intensidad de guardián del Sol, ni siquiera le podían seguir el paso... bueno solo una persona podía hacerlo detenerse, Kurokawa Hana.

Tsuna aun seguía sorprendido por como la amiga de la infancia de Kyoko había tomado la noticia acerca de la mafia, y de como su prometido (Ryohei) estaba involucrado, al igual que sus antiguos compañeros de escuela.

_"Ahh... ya decía yo que ustedes Traian entre manos algo raro y se que ver a Ryohei herido no era algo de mucha sorpresa pero tu y los demás Sawada?, hacia sospechar que algo pasaba" dio un leve suspiro antes de continuar "Bueno aunque sea es mejor enterarme ahora que nunca no?"_

_"Hieeee!??! Nada mas? no hay mas reacción?" pregunto Tsuna asombrado_

_"¿Que podría ganar enloqueciendo Sawada?" Hana pareció dudar un poco antes de agregar "Ne, Sawada... se que esto es peligroso y todo... pero cuida de Ryohei ok?"_

_Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Tsuna al ver la expresión de preocupación y seriedad absoluta de Hana al decirle aquellas palabras._

_"Nii-san es parte de mi preciada familia" sus ojos se suavizaron y Hana pudo ver por primera vez desde su época escolar el cambio que se había producido en el joven_

_"Además Hana-san ahora también es parte de nuestra familia" tomo un poco de aire antes de sonreír de una forma mas abierta que antes "Bienvenida a los Vongola Sasagawa Hana"._

Después de un esfuerzo sobre humano, sin usar la balas de Reborn, Tsuna por fin pudo terminar de leer el reporte de Ryohei y lo paso a la pila de "hechos", se tomo un momento para respirar; muchas cosas habían cambiado para bien o para mal, hecho un vistazo al reloj y al ver la hora se apresuro a arreglar su traje y retomo su posición de trabajo, total ya iba siendo hora de que la segunda cosa que jamás cambiaria hiciera acto de presencia.

* * *

Ok! Owari ... q tal? xD corta ne? u.ù!


	2. Gokudera Hayato

Gokudera Hayato *-* smocking Bomb! ^w^ !!

* * *

_Después de un esfuerzo sobre humano, sin usar la balas de Reborn, Tsuna por fin pudo terminar de leer el reporte de Ryohei y lo paso a la pila de "hechos", se tomo un momento para respirar; muchas cosas habían cambiado para bien o para mal, hecho un vistazo al reloj y al ver la hora se apresuro a arreglar su traje y retomo su posición de trabajo, total ya iba siendo hora de que la segunda cosa que jamás cambiaria hiciera acto de presencia._

* * *

La puerta sonó al ser abierta lentamente mientras una cabeza de cabellos plateados se asomaba.

- Jyuudaime! - la voz de Gokudera resonó por la oficina

- Si Gokudera-kun? - Tsuna alzo la mirada de los papeles que minutos antes había estado ignorando.

Gokudera Hayato camino hacia el escritorio de Tsuna y le hecho una mirada a los papeles revisados y noto lo poco que había avanzado su querido Jyuudaime pero por sobre todo noto el ultimo papel revisado, una de cejas empezó a temblar poco a poco.

- Ano Bakka!!! - grito

- Eh? Gokudera-kun? - Tsuna se asombro por el exabrupto

- ¿Quien fue Jyuudaime?!! , ese loco del baseball o el cabeza de césped?! ¡¿Cual?!, digame Jyuudaime para enseñarle una lección! los volare en pedazos!!!! Uno se mata enseñándoles a escribir reportes decentes y ellos van y no hacen nada!! De que sirvieron esas 5 semanas?! Todo el esfuerzo de.... - el discurso continuo y continuo.

Era más que obvia la sobreprotección de la auto-declarada mano derecha del Décimo jefe de los Vongola.

- Maa maa, Gokudera-kun, no fue intencional ne? - Tsuna trato de defender a los que no estaban presentes

- Ah! es que hacer pasar por eso al Jyuudaime! yo Gokudera Hayato, como mano derecha debo castigarlos! -

Tsuna soltó una risa nerviosa antes de lograr convencer a Gokudera de que no era necesario castigar a los otros guardianes, y tardo aun un poco mas de tiempo para persuadirlo de ir a patrullar la base para calmarse un poco.

Algunas cosas no cambian, ni cambiaran, Gokudera siempre tendría ese carácter explosivo y se tomaría las cosas a pecho. Tsuna soltó una pequeña risa al recordar el momento en el que por fin se cumplió el sueño de Gokudera.

_"Jyuudaime!! No puede irse así como así!, tenemos mucho papeleo aquí" la cara de Gokudera se contorsiono en un gesto evidente de preocupación "Además puede ser una trampa!!" _

_Era una imagen algo graciosa, ver a un adulto de cabellos plateados perseguir con las manos llenas de papeles a una persona mas pequeña que el por los pasillos de la gran mansión que servia como base temporal de los Vongola._

_"Gokudera-kun, no pasa nada; el papeleo esta hasta mas de la mitad del trabajo de hoy, solo falta el sello de aprobación, el cual cualquiera de ustedes puede poner, ya leí todo los papeles y ninguno de ellos amerita alguna otra revisión" Tsuna tomo aire de una manera cansada "Y yo no creo que sea un trampa...." las palabras de Tsuna fueron interrumpidas _

_"Pero Jyuudaime!..." sus razones no tenían la suficiente argumentación para utilizarlas con el Décimo y solo atino a mirarlo con una cara que expresaba suma preocupación._

_Tsuna al ver su rostro nuevamente con el ceño fruncido por su preocupación soltó un suspiro y esbozo un apequeña sonrisa para luego agregar_

_"Gokudera-kun, no pasara nada, mi mano derecha ira conmigo" no presto atención a el claro Shock que se mostraba en la cara de su amigo de infancia y en vez de eso siguió su paso apresurado para luego detenerse a unos pocos pasos mas allá y voltear para unas ultimas palabras._

"_Ah! Hayato, llega temprano, no podemos dar mala impresión al llegar tarde a la reunión, el jefe y su mano derecha tienen una imagen que cuidar ¿no?" y finalmente retomo su camino, no volteo cuando escucho el grito de alegría, ni cuando escucho que le daban las gracias, y mucho menos cuando escucho las explosiones._

_Seria mentir decir que Gokudera llego tarde al punto de encuentro, es mas llego con 2 horas de anticipación. La sonrisa boba no se le quito en todo el camino de ida y mucho menos desapareció cuando estuvieron en la reunión._

_Una semana después el Décimo recibió la llamada del jefe con el que se había reunido, pidiéndole que no volviera a llevar a alguien tan aterrador, (la sonrisa de Gokudera podía ser temible, en especial si se mantenía en el mismo estado por mas de 1 hora), a lo cual Tsuna se disculpo con un simple "Lo siento pero así es mi mano derecha" y una suave risa._

Tsuna volvió a ver el reloj, pocos minutos habían pasado, ¿acaso no acabaría nunca?!, ¿Por qué había tanto papeleo de todas formas?!!

Solto un suspiro mas, su vida se estaba acabando a punto de suspiros... terminaria muriendo en el escritorio de su oficina!

Se reprimio a si mismo por pensar de esa manera, no podia morir aun, en especial si es que su cena favorita estaba en el menu de la cena.

* * *

Owari *-* ... o.o? algun comentario? ^^ ?


	3. Lambo

Gracias por los comentarios! *0* sientase libres de opinar! xD! , eto... en el anterior dije que iba a ser de Varia, pero decidi dedicarle un chap a cada uno de los Varia asi q me tomara un poco ams de tiempo, pero por ahora los dejo con Lambo! *-* ^w ^!

* * *

Tsuna volvió a ver el reloj, pocos minutos habían pasado, ¿acaso no acabaría nunca?!, ¿Por qué había tanto papeleo de todas formas?!!

* * *

Las manecillas del reloj marcaban mas de las 8.30 y Tsuna aun estaba en su oficina, sus ojos luchaban por mantenerse abiertos y su mano trataba de sostener el lapicero en su sitio para continuar con su pesado trabajo.

En momentos como este era cuando se necesitaba una distracción, cuanto daría el Décimo para tener de intruso en su oficina al pequeño cabeza de brócoli disfrazado de vaca como en años anteriores, todo para poder sacar de su mente el trabajo que aun tenia por hacer.

Ahora que lo pensaba el pequeño había crecido en los últimos años, el cabello en afro había sido olvidado para dar espacio a un cabello rizado en las punta, su estatura, ahora mayor que la de Tsuna, lo hacia lucir mas esbelto con su elección de ropa actual, pero claro había sido imposible que dejara de lado su fetiche con las vacas, lo cual se manifestaba en su camisa manchada.

El rostro de Tsuna se ilumino con una sonrisa al recordar lo ocurrido hacia unas pocas semanas.

_" ¡No! " las palabras de Lambo salieron de su boca en una rápida respuesta._

" _Lambo... " Tsuna dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio._

_Lambo se había negado tanto a entrar a la secundaria en Namimori que se había encerrado en su habitación por 3 días completos, cada uno de los otros guardianes trato de hacerlo entrar en razón, sin ningún resultado mas que un guardián del trueno lloriqueando, gracias a Gokudera, o temblando de miedo escondido debajo de la cama por las pocas palabras (amenazas) de Hibari. Nada parecía dar resultado y al final todo quedo en manos de Décimo._

_" ¡NO! " la respuesta de Lambo tomada mas volumen a medida que pasaban los minutos._

_"Lambo, aunque sea me dirías ¿por que no quieres ir a Japón? " la voz de Tsuna sonaba mas cansada que de costumbre, hacia mas de 2 horas que había entrado a la habitación del bovino sin ningún resultado, porque la única respuesta a sus preguntas era el monosílabo negativo._

_Lambo pareció dudar un poco antes de responder y abrazo una almohada para tratar de infundirse algo de valor._

_" No quiero ir porque no tengo nada que hacer allá, no podría cumplir con mi misión de guardián "_

_Una sonrisa triste adorno las facciones del mayor de los dos._

_" Lambo, te mando a Namimori por esa misma razón... " Tsuna no pudo terminar su frase, las lagrimas se habían empezado a formar en los ojos del ex-brócoli._

_"¡¿N-No quieres que siga siendo guardián?! "_

_"¡No!, no me refería a eso " movió su mano hasta colocarla sobre la melena negra del bovino en un movimiento de cariño. _

_El silencio invadió el cuarto, siendo solo interrumpido por la respiración de Lambo que intentaba no llorar, Tsuna buscaba las palabras indicadas para expresar sus razones._

_" Tu aun eres un niño, se que siempre has estado con la mafia, incluso antes de conocerte ya pertenecías a los Bovinos, pero tienes que entender que ahora eres parte de mi familia y quiero que disfrutes tu juventud, por eso Lambo, ¿no me harías el favor de ir a Japón? "_

_" Pero no quiero estar solo!, quiero estar con todos..." las verdadera razón de todo el lío salio de los labios del mas joven en un momento de emoción._

_" ¡Bakka Lambo! No estarás solo, kaa-san estará allí, I-pin también y además cuando tengamos tiempo iremos a verte todos"_

_Lambo miro a Tsuna, duda escrita en su mirada, pero aun así asintió como muestra de aprobación a la propuesta._

_" No te libraras tan fácil de ser parte de mi familia, eres mi guardián y eso no cambiara así estés en otro país " la sonrisa suave del Décimo tranquilizo a Lambo; el poder de esa sonrisa no había cambiado con el pasar del tiempo, todos los guardianes tenían que admitir que en un momento habían sido victimas, para bien o para mal, de los efectos de aquella muestra de afecto de su jefe; y claro Lambo no era la excepción, esa pequeña muestra de aprecio lo calmaba y por alguna razón le daba la sensación de que nada pasaría, todo saldría bien._

_" Demo..." el bovino tomo a su jefe por la manga de su traje " Tienes que ir conmigo" sus mejillas pintadas de un leve rosa por su comportamiento infantil._

_A Tsuna le debían de doler las mejillas de tanto sonreír, pero eso no impediría que lo hiciera de nuevo._

_"No lo haría de otra manera" el Décimo se puso de pie y emprendió su camino._

_Nunca olvidaría la imagen, Sawada Tsunayoshi en todo su esplendor, el Décimo jefe de la familia Vongola, vestido de traje con un abrigo sobre sus hombros y un rostro que solo reflejaba calma y si mirabas bien una pequeña mueca que se podía traducir como una sonrisa iba caminando por el aeropuerto; pero si bien ver a la cabeza de los Vongola era una vista casi imposible, ver al bovino guardián del trueno siguiendo al Décimo tomado de la maga de su abrigo y no soltarlo hasta llegar a Japón, de seguro superaba cualquier probabilidad._

Las manos del cansado joven tomaron con cuidado una de las hojas delante de el, la reviso brevemente y la guardo en el cajón principal de su escritorio; al parecer Lambo tendría un festival en Namimori y la escuela le estaba mandando una invitación, claro si es ye no era la escuela seguro que el ex-brócoli lo llamaría.

Tsuna paso de un estado calmado a uno de preocupación extrema en menos de 2 segundos. Lambo no podía explotar la escuela de nuevo ¿no?... ¡¡¿¿NO??!!

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar el último accidente y su alma casi deja su cuerpo al recordar la reacción de su guardián de la nube frente al "pequeño" accidente.

Tomo el teléfono a una velocidad envidiable y marco un número largo.

- ¿Moshi moshi? ¿Lambo? -

- ¿Vongola? - la voz sonaba cansada, como si le hubieran interrumpido el sueño - Es de madrugada y mañana tengo escuela -

- ¡Lambo! ¡No vueles la escuela!! No de nuevo!!! - Tsuna sonaba desesperado, el trabajo de Jefe era difícil... mas difícil de lo que había pensado... ¡terminaría con el cabello blanco!, si es que no Moria antes por un ataque al corazón... gracias a sus guardianes.

* * *

Owari! ^^ como dije antes, todos los comentarios son bienvenidos! D:! asi podre mejorar? xD ^^ gracias por leer hasta aki! *se va saltando feliz*


	4. Xanxus

Holas! Me parece o estas historias se hacen cada vez mas largas con cada capitulo? D:?! la de Ryohei era pequeñita , me estare explayando mucho? o.o? , Bueno Gracias a todos por los comentarios! ^^*esta muy feliz* ... eto y respondiendo a la pregunta, si abran mas capitulos!! mwuajajajajajaja!!!*risa malvada*, creo q hare una de cada personaje... "principal" xD

Aqui les va el chap del lindo y "gentil" Jefe de los Varia!! Xanxus-sama! *-------*!, el capitulo me costo subirlo T.T , me dio problemas! hasta en papel Xanxus da problemas D: !

* * *

...el trabajo de Jefe era difícil... mas difícil de lo que había pensado... ¡terminaría con el cabello blanco!, si es que no Moria antes por un ataque al corazón... gracias a sus guardianes.

* * *

Tick-Tack, Tick-Tack, el reloj seguía emitiendo ese sonido cada vez que pasaban los segundos y no ayudaba en nada el que su estomago estuviera en su contra, gruñendo y retorciéndose por hambre; no lo dejaba terminar su trabajo. Tsuna empezó a balancear su lapicero de un lado a otro, ¿Por qué había tanto papeleo?, si bien recordaba, el cumplía con revisar una buena cantidad e ¡incluso hacia horas extras!, entonces… ¡¿Por qué tantos?!

Tomo uno de los muchos documentos entre sus manos, lo reviso detenidamente y cayó en la cuenta de que la mayoría de los papeles eran parecidos, lo que indicaban que eran la misma clase de papeleo; no perdió más tiempo y empezó a revisarlos, sus ojos se hacían más grandes y su rostro palidecía a medida que leía cada uno.

- ¡Mouuu! – dejo escapar al final llevándose una mano a la cabeza y deslizándola por sus cabellos marrones, ¿Cómo había llegado a esto?, todo tenia una razón, pero simplemente esto era exagerado.

En sus años de ser el jefe de los Vongola y ser encadenado al papeleo infinito de la Familia, Tsuna había aprendido 3 cosas muy importantes si quería sobrevivir.

1º Siempre, y no estaba bromeando, siempre debía estar alerta.

2º No usar boxers coloridos los días Martes. (Esto se lo debía especialmente a su tutor… Reborn aun le causaba escalofríos)

3º Nunca, pero NUNCA, confrontar a Xanxus en especial en la mansión Vongola.

Tsuna se estremeció al recordar el porque de la tercer regla, talvez ese accidente había causado una cicatriz psicológica en el; tal vez jamás se recuperaría.

"_¡Jyuudaime!" la voz preocupada de Gokudera se dejo escuchar a través del intercomunicador, hacia unos cuanto días que suplía al secretario retirado del Décimo._

_" ¿Si Gokudera-kun? " la voz de Tsuna sonaba cansada y era un gran contraste con la alterada de su mano derecha, últimamente Gokudera lo había estado llamando para todo, TODO!, inclusive le pregunto que color de post-it quería, ¿quien le presta atención al color de los post-it?_

"_¡Jyuudaime! " su voz iba subiendo su tono con cada silaba " El Rey mono est... " la frase no pudo ser terminada y en su lugar solo se oyó un sonido, madera rompiéndose._

"_¡¿Gokudera-kun?! " Tsuna se desespero al no obtener respuesta alguna del italiano._

"_¡¿Hayato?! " sus suposiciones alarmadas de algún ataque sorpresa a la mansión fueron desechadas cuando otro gran golpe destrozo la puerta de su oficina._

"_Deberías enseñarle mejores modales a tus sirvientes " la voz grave sonaba muy ofuscada, con leves pasos la figura dueña de la voz camino dentro de la habitación luego de patear los trozos de caoba esculpida de la puerta delante de el._

"_Xanxus... " Tsuna frunció el ceño y mientras el mencionado se ponía cómodo en el único sillón de la habitación, aprovecho para echar una mirada hacia el pequeño lobby. Gokudera estaba tirado sobre un escritorio destrozado, un nuevo hematoma lucia en su mejilla izquierda. El Décimo le dedico una mirada preocupada para luego volver a mirar feo a la causa del dolor de su guardián de la tormenta._

_Xanxus estaba en todo su esplendor, sus piernas cruzadas servían de base para un fajo de papeles. Los años habían pasado, sus cabellos más largos que antes fueron peinados de manera altanera por una de sus manos mientras observaba fijamente a la cabeza de la Familia Vongola. Con el paso de los años Tsuna había llegado a una especia de acuerdo no hablado con el líder de Varia, él tenia su vida y Tsuna la suya, en lo posible evitaban encontrarse, no era que el Décimo lo odiara, sino mas bien era al contrario Xanxus aun no aceptaba del todo a Tsuna o mas bien simplemente le enojaba ver su cara._

_Un suspiro cansado dejo los labios del más pequeño, sus dedos encontraron el lugar donde segundos antes se habían formado arrugas de molestia._

"_Xanxus, agradecería que la próxima vez no ataques personas, en especial si alguna es uno de mis guardianes "_

"_Como dije, deberías de enseñarle modales " gruño " Se cree demasiado para ser un simple perro faldero "_

_Tsuna le dedico una mirada de regaño, acaso el..._

"_No es un perro " las palabras de Tsuna salieron amenazadoras, copiando el estilo de su guardián de la nube._

_El Varia solo soltó un bufido como respuesta, sin alterarse por como lo miraba su 'jefe', y solo le mascullo algo como 'Desperdicio'._

"_¿A que debo tu visita?, que yo sepa nuestra reunión oficial con Varia no es hasta dentro de dos semanas " Las grandes orbes marrones se despegaron de la silueta del temido mafioso por unos segundos mientras se sentaba en su silla, tomo su lapicero para tratar de retomar su trabajo después de soltar su pregunta._

_A Xanxus le dio un tic en el ojo, ¿acaso el tonto Vongola lo estaba ignorando? ¡¿A él?! Tomo los papeles de su regazo y con un movimiento rápido de su mano los arrojo al escritorio logrando que se esparcieran y cortaran en seco el trabajo de Tsuna, entreverando todo._

"_¡Xanxus! ¡¿Que es todo esto?! "_

"_Eso debería de preguntar yo " La mirada asesina de Xanxus le recordó al pequeño mafioso los momentos de su pelea por los anillos, acaso quería matarlo… ¿de nuevo?_

"_Es tu deber pagar eso" _

"_Es mi deber solo cuando tiene fundamentos" Tsuna no perdería ante la mirada del Varia, en especial no en su propio territorio, ni siquiera se digno a mirar las facturas que tenia en su escritorio, sabia de que se trataban y no cedería._

"_¡¿Estas tratando de decir que Varia no vale ese dinero?!" el mayor se tenso al responder, su posición segundos antes relajada, había cambiado a una tensa, listo para moverse en cualquier momento, para atacar._

"_Tu solo no eres Varia…" Tsuna trato de razonar un poco, años de aprendizaje por experiencia con Xanxus, olvidados._

"_¡JA!, los demás son basura" la voz contenía un poco de humor sarcástico "Pueden ser reemplazados cuando quiera, no valen la pena"_

_Tsuna no se sorprendió ante las palabras del mafioso, las mismas declaraciones hechas en todo momento, aun cuando los referidos estaban en la misma habitación._

"_Una cosa es gastar en los equipos, las provisiones para las misiones e incluso las reparaciones de su base" El décimo pareció dudar un poco, pero se infundio valor tomando los papeles esparcidos en su escritorio._

"_La Familia Vongola no pagara por tu adicción al vino y mucho menos por tu filete de 1000 dólares, es…" busco en su mente la palabra indicada para describir lo que sentía "¡Es exagerado! "_

_Y fue allí donde se desato, una pelea igualable o mayor que la del conflicto de los anillos. Sawada Tsunayoshi no salio ileso, y tampoco Xansus, pero el que mas daño recibió no fue ninguno de los dos, sino la base de los Vongola, mas de la mitad de ella ardía en llamas y casi un cuarto en pedazos, demolida._

_El hogar que había estado habitando desde hacia años, estaba en ruinas y todo gracias al sujeto de las plumas en el cuello….esto dejaría una cicatriz emocional, eso era seguro._

_El décimo decidió desde allí, jamás, JAMAS, volver a luchar en la mansión._

_¿Y sobre Xanxus? , pues digamos que ahora debería estar disfrutando de una gran trozo de carne y la mejor selección de vinos en un cómodo sillón, Tsunayoshi eran tan 'fácil' de persuadir._

El capo de la mafia, después de sus recuerdos, reunió en un lugar las facturas que yacían en frente de él y las apilo a un costado.

- Supongo que debo decirle a Gokudera-kun que estas ya están aprobadas – un suspiro cansado, nuevamente, dejo sus labios…

Si, no había duda, este trabajo iba a ser su fin.

* * *

Owari! *-* , eto los comentarios (reviews) son bienvenidos! *0* y no se a quien hacer despues.... mmm .... ya vere quien popea primero a mi mente xD! ju gracias por leer!! *0*

Les agradeceria que se dieran una vuelta por mi otra historia xD! quiero saber q tal esta D: , q tanto falle o.o *se deprime*, se llama preguntame ... *= se deprime*


	5. Superbi Squalo

Gracias por los reviews! *0* me motivan a seguir escribiendo! ^^*esta feliz* y sobre el chap de Bel , mwuajajajajaja *risa maligna* ya tengo la idea! solo me falta ponerla en papel, inclusive tengo dos ideas para el! *----------------*!! vere cual es la que mejor le cae al principe! *baba*, la que me da problemas es Chrome D:, es demasiado dulce como para causar problemas u.ù! pero lo hara! *mueca malvada*.

Estoy totalmente segura que los capitulos se hacen cada vez mas largos ; w ; ... no se xq?! el de Ryohei era super corto! T0T inclusive el de Gokudera.. regreso a que sean mas pequeños?.... Los comentarios son apreciados! : D!!!

Viene el gran Superbi Squalo!! VOIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!! *se atora* ; w ;

_"cursiva"_ ---- recuerdo

* * *

Tsuna estaba cansado, eso era mas que obvio, normalmente el estaría en su cama a esta hora, el papeleo lo agotaba tanto que estaba casi acostumbrado a dormir temprano, claro si es que Reborn se lo permitía, porque aun ahora, siendo el Jefe de la familia Vongola, era "torturado" por su tutor.

El pequeño jefe de la mafia miro a su alrededor buscando alguna distracción, la sombra de uno de sus pisapapeles jugaba en la pared, los papeles desordenados por todo el escritorio solo llevaron a que soltara otro suspiro mas; su secretario se había retirado y aun no le conseguía reemplazo.

Un pequeño brillo llamo su atención por unos segundos, haciéndolo dirigir su mirada hacia un estante alejado, sobre el se encontraban numerosos marcos de fotos, preciados para el décimo como la vida misma.

Con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, Tsuna se levando de su "cómoda" silla y dio unos pequeños pasos hasta alcanzar dicho estante, se merecía una distracción, o al menos eso creía.

Algunos mechones de cabellos marrones se movieron cuando una leve brisa entro a la oficina y una de sus manos se estiro hasta tomar un marco en especial, el que lo había hecho alejarse del papeleo que lo mantenía hasta esas horas.

Sus facciones se libraron de aquella sonrisa calmada que había estado llevando, una suave risa invadió en su lugar el lugar, una nerviosa risa.

- Y pensar que tu me llamaste la atención – Tsuna suspendió su pequeña risa para examinar mejor la foto.

En dicho papel se encontraban la figura del Décimo, una sonrisa nerviosa adornaba su rostro (como casi todo el tiempo), lo que la hacia mas especial era quienes estaban a su costado; un pequeño de cabellos rubios tenia una gran sonrisa; pero no, eso no era lo mas espectacular, el pequeño estaba totalmente aferrado al brazo de alguien que rara vez aparecía en las colección de fotos del Décimo; un hombre de cabellos largos y plateados, tenia una mirada de fastidio en su rostro, pero no había hecho movimiento alguno para separar al pequeño retoño de su brazo.

- Si tan solo hubiera sabido que todo resultaría así, tal vez… solo talvez hubiera fingido estar enfermo ese día – la voz de Tsuna tenia un toque de humor – Aunque pensándolo bien tal vez no – y la sonrisa volvió.

"_VOIIII!!!!! " el grito se escucho por toda la mansión, era de esperarse, Superbi Squalo era conocido por su gran voz._

"_OE! ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!" otra vez se alzo la voz del Varia "¡¡Maldición!! Estupido jefe, haciéndome venir por las puras si sabia que ¡no había nadie en esta cochina mansión!, inclusive el tonto Vongola debe estar fuera" sus comentarios fueron acompañados por el sonido de los informes que traía cayendo al piso con fuerza._

_En los años que habían pasado, la personalidad de Squalo no había cambiado, seguía siendo altanero, agresivo y como olvidarnos de su tendencia a hablar gritando por la 'emoción'; sus cabellos plateados caían libremente, sueltos como en viejos tiempo._

_Se desplomo pesadamente sobre el mueble de la sala de estar, luego de patear con furia los informes culpables de su viaje en vano. Iba a esperar a alguien, no había gastado parte de su tiempo por nada, no señor, y cuando alguien por fin se dignara a mostrar su cara, ¡el la partirá en dos!, ¡ja! ¡Eso se merecen!_

_Los pensamientos de tortura del Varia fueron interrumpidos por un leve grito, uno ya conocido, la primera vez que lo oyó fue cuando llego a Japón por primera buscando la mitad de los anillos Vongola._

"_¡Hiiieeeee!" otra vez el grito se escucho, pero ahora mas fuerte que antes, seguido de algunos balbuceos… ¿o ruegos?_

"_Onegai… ¡Yoshi-kun! … ¡Li- Libérame!" _

_Squalo no lo pensó más y empezó a seguir el ruido hasta su punto de origen, lo que lo llevo a la habitación del Décimo._

"_¡Yoshi-kun! Debes soltar-" la voz de pronto se detuvo abruptamente, Squalo espero unos segundos para ver si volvía a haber interacción con ese tal 'Yoshi-kun', pero al no oírla, decidió entrar al cuarto del 'Jefe de su Jefe' para: uno, ver que pasaba y dos, matarlo por no decir que estaba presente cuando grito a los cuatro vientos su llegada._

_Abrió la puerta de una patada y sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal al ver la situación; dentro de la acogedora habitación se encontraba el Jefe de la familia Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi, amarrado y amordazado en todo su esplendor, claro si es que alguien podía tener esplendor al estar en esa situación tan degradante, pequeñas lagrimitas se podían ver al contorno de sus ojos, los cuales brillaron con sorpresa al ver al Varia parado en la puerta._

_Squalo no sabia que hacer, Vongola estaba amarrado, amordazado y tirado en el piso en una manera no muy cómoda; podría haber seguido mirando el 'espectáculo' de no ser por un leve ruido que llamo su atención, y siendo el asesino entrenado que era, toda su atención se centro en el posible atacante del Décimo._

"_¡¿Quién eres?!" las palabras salieron bruscamente de los labios del 'atacante', acompañadas de una mirada de enojo total._

_OK, Squalo no tendía a sorprenderse muy a menudo, pero estaba seguro que ahora había cumplido su cuota del mes, delante de el, con una pose de suficiencia y un extremo de soga que aprecia ser la que ataba al Vongola, se encontraba un pequeño niño de cabellos rubios, sus ojos verdes grandes expresaban molestia ante la interrupción del Varia._

_Acaso Sawada Tsunayoshi estaba a punto de ser secuestrado por… por… ¡¿un mocoso?!_

"_¡Pregunte quien eres!" el pequeño exigió, jalando un poco la soga que sostenía lo que consiguió un gritito ahogado del jefe de la mafia a su merced._

"_¡MOCOSO!" la voz de Squalo volvió a resonar por toda la mansión por tercera vez desde su llegada a la mansión._

_Ese exabrupto del Varia causo que el niño soltara de una vez por todas la soga que mantenía cautivo al Vongola y lo hizo temblar un poco._

_Tsuna aprovecho esa oportunidad para retorcerse hasta lograr soltar el amarre, y con una destreza única obtenida de los años bajo el 'entrenamiento' de Reborn, logro soltarse de las cuerdas en pocos segundos, luego se libero de la mordaza que tenia para soltar con voz confusa._

"_¿Squalo-san?" la atención del Varia se voltio hacia el instantáneamente logrando que el Varia dejara de mirar fijamente al pequeño rubio._

"_VOIIIIIII " Tsuna tuvo que taparse los oídos para no quedarse sordo… mas de los que había quedado luego de las reuniones con Varia _

"_Vongola, ¡¿Qué haces casi siendo secuestrado por un mocoso como ese?!" para enfatizar su punto Squalo señalo al pequeño soltando un bufido._

"_No- no es lo que parece" Tsuna soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a explicar lo que había pasado._

_Los guardianes tenían misiones varias lejos de la mansión, Reborn había salido a hacer una investigación sobre una familia que había invadido el terreno de los Vongola y bueno, siendo él el tipo de jefe que era, le había dado el día libre a los de servicio._

_No paso mucho tiempo hasta que su madre llegara a la mansión de visita, Tsuna la recibió feliz y se sorprendió un poco al ver a un pequeño niño rubio atrás de ella, su madre le dio una escusa que no entendió muy bien y dejo al pequeño a su cuidado._

"_Y es así como termine cuidándolo" declaro el Décimo_

"_VOIIII, eso no explica porque estabas amarrado en el piso" Squalo se había recostado en la pared para estar mas cómodo mientras oía la historia._

" _A-ah, mmm… eso es porque Yoshi-kun quería jugar un poco, pero supongo que se salio un poco de control" la voz de Tsuna era nerviosa, años y años de ser jefe aun no le daban la confianza suficiente para tranquilizarse frente a Squalo, pero no era por miedo a morir… como antes… sino era un miedo innato a quedarse sordo._

_Durante todos esos minutos de aclaraciones el pequeño rubio no se había movido ni un solo centímetro, en cambio solo empezó a mostrar un pequeño temblor, su mirada estaba totalmente fija en el que había interrumpido su juego._

"_Ah, Yoshi-kun ¿estas bien?" Tsuna frunció el ceño ante la posibilidad de que el pequeño se hubiera asustado tanto hasta el punto de enfermarse._

"_.. Yo… mmm..." el balbuceo fue tan bajo que ambos adultos tuvieron que acercarse al pequeño para oírlo mejor._

"_Squalo-san, creo que lo asustaste" la voz del Décimo salio en algo que se podría traducir en forma de regaño y la reacción del Varia fue solo mirar hacia otro lado ignorándolo. "¿Yoshi-kun?, esta bien… Squalo no es una ma-"_

_Otra vez las palabras fueron cortadas del todo cuando la mirada del pequeño se ilumino, admiración irradiaba de ella, y una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro._

"_¡¡¡Squalo-nii-chan es el mejor!!! "Grito a todo pulmón._

_Poco hay que decir acerca de lo que quedaba del día, el pequeño Yoshi no se despego del brazo de Squalo, por lo cual el Varia tuvo que pasar su día cuidando al mocoso a pedido del Décimo, maldiciones fueron escuchadas a todas horas, por la frustración de Squalo al estar de niñera y Tsuna estaba seguro que oiría quejas del nuevo vocabulario del pequeño de parte de su madre._

_¿Y Tsuna?, pues digamos que fue en gran parte ignorado por el pequeño, lo que causo una pequeña confusión en el._

"_¿Squalo es mejor que yo con los niños?" la pregunta no desapareció hasta semanas después._

Tsuna dejo la foto en su lugar y paso una mano por sus cabellos, nunca encontró la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero según Gokudera-kun lo que pasaba es que, poniéndolo en sus palabras, "El tiburón de seguro había usado un truco sucio, como ponerse caramelos en el cabello para tentar al mocoso ese, ¡nadie era mejor que Jyuudaime!, ¡NADIE!"

Tsuna camino hacia estar al costado de su escritorio, los papeles desordenados le quitaban las ganas de retomar su trabajo.

* * *

Owari! *----*U q tal?, no me convencia mucho cuando lo hice, asi que lo dejare a ustedes xD! *-*


	6. Belphegor

**Gracias por los reviews!!! *0*** **muchas gracias por su apoyo!** pero.. *se deprime* creo q esta vez no salio como esperaba ._. siento que le falta algo a este chap ...

Bel-sama me dio muchos problemas, tenia dos ideas para el, y pues planeo escribir las dos! sep! escribire las dos! *0* Shishishi~, no se preocupen abra otro de Bel, tal vez no seguido pero d que estara , estara! *0* no puedo desperdiciar la poca imaginacion q me keda xD

Los comentarios son bien recibidos!, si hay algo q nos les guste, por favor diganlo ^^!

* * *

Todos los papeles acumulados, debía conseguir un secretario de una vez por todas, el desorden algún día lo sepultaría si seguía así.

Tsuna decidió posponer el peleo un poco mas, total Gokudera no estaba y Reborn había salido en una misión, por lo que no podría "castigarlo" por descuidar sus deberes como jefe.

El capo de la mafia camino hacia su ventana, y con un agraciado movimiento la abrió, sus movimientos con el paso del tiempo se habían vuelto elegantes, casi como si danzara, cada paso cargaba un esplendor digno del Jefe de la familia Vongola.

Una gota de sudor se deslizo desde su frente, y aun cuando la suave brisa soplaba, Tsuna estaba sudando… sudando frío.

Nunca olvidaría cuanto le había costado tener esa elegancia… y jamás olvidaría quien se la había enseñado…

"_Reborn!" la voz adolorida de Tsuna se dejo escuchar, sus ojos miraban al culpable de su dolor mientras que sus manos intentaban ponerlo de pie nuevamente._

"_No te servirá de nada quejarte, deberías de haber previsto eso" Reborn solo miraba sin emoción alguna a su pupilo, ahí, tirado en el piso, luego de haber rodado por las escaleras con la elegancia de una gallina mojada. No puso evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro._

"_Como iba a preveer que una Hoz gigante caería del techo justo cuando intentaba bajar las escaleras?!" Tsuna trato de tomar un poco de aire "a las justas escape con vida!" El pequeño jefe ya de pie procedió a limpiarse el polvo de su traje, tenia que estar en la oficina a las 8.30 en punto, sino Gokudera empezaría a preocuparse._

_Su vida se había complicado un poco luego de llegar a Italia, tenia mucho trabajo como Jefe de la mafia, eso se lo había esperado, pero lo que su mente aun no registraba bien era la increíble cantidad de papeleo que tenia, era sencillamente ¡demasiado!_

"_Dame-Tsuna!" la voz de su tutor lo saco de sus pensamientos, Tsuna levanto la vista para fijarla en el hombre vestido de traje en la parte superior de las escaleras, su cuerpo descansaba sobre la pared y León hacia un buen adorno en su fedora._

"_Ya llego" la voz del ex – bebe sonó de lo mas tranquila._

"_E-eh?" El décimo trago saliva, que el estuviera informado, hoy no había reunión con ningún otro jefe de la mafia, no habían citas anotadas, y la única reunión que se aproximaba era una con los guardianes dentro de 3 días._

"_Encima de torpe, sordo" Reborn se despego de la pared con una elegancia característica de el._

"_¿Quien viene?" Las palabras de Tsuna salieron en el momento justo antes de que Reborn desapareciera de su vista._

"_Un tutor nuevo, aunque será solo por unos días, espero que saque lo mejor de ti" La sonrisa que tenia el Hitman en su rostro le dio un escalofrío al joven jefe, las sonrisas de Reborn nunca eran buenas…NUNCA._

_Sin más Reborn desapareció del lugar, dejando a Tsuna confundido y pensando quien podría ser este nuevo 'tutor'._

"_Shishishishi~" la risa lo saco de sus pensamientos, si bien recordaba ese era… _

"_Veo que tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, no Vongola-chan~?" _

_La tiara brillaba con los pocos rayos de sol que podían entrar a través de las ventanas, el cabello rubio cubriendo sus ojos y por supuesto, esa gran sonrisa sádica mostrándose en su rostro, no había duda… era el._

"_Bel-san…" El nombre salio como un susurro de los labios del Décimo ¡¿que hacia el Sádico príncipe aquí?!_

"_Mmm…" Bel se acerco a Tsuna lentamente, su sonrisa no dejo de exhibirse en todo su esplendor mientras se acercaba, una de sus manos, con un movimiento rápido, se elevo hasta mostrar sus cuchillas._

"_Empecemos ¿si?" _

"_¡¡¿¿E-eh??!! ¡¿Empecemos?!," Los nervios que Tsuna había estado sintiendo se intensificaron._

"_Vamos a hacer de ti todo un caballero Vongola-chan, shishishi~"_

_El aura que desprendía de Belphegor se volvía cada vez mas oscura, su sonrisa se agrandaba con el paso de los segundos (si es q eso es posible) y los cuchillos volaban de aquí allá._

"_¡¿Ehh?!¡¿ Porque?!" Tsuna solo podía esquivar las cuchillas con todo lo que tenia, mientras que preguntaba._

"_¿Eh?... pues porque soy un príncipe, Shishishi~ y quien mejor que un príncipe para enseñar modales y elegancia?" _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------ (linea imaginaria o.o ) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_¿Sawada-dono?" la voz del joven cayo en oídos sordos tocaba levemente la puerta de la Oficina de la cabeza de los Vongola._

_Basil recién había regresado de Japón, un encargo de Iemitsu lo había mandado al país del sol naciente, ahora que estaba de regreso tenia que entregarle un reporte al Décimo, y por eso era que estaba en camino hacia su oficina._

"_¿Sawada-dono?, esta ocupado?" los leves golpecitos se fueron intensificando un poco, claro no mucho porque Basil sabia que aun debía ser respetuoso con el Jefe._

"_Sawada-dono, voy a pasar, perdone mi poca cortesía pero mi Maestro dijo que…" _

_Las palabras de Basil quedaron en su boca, no pudo terminar la oración, frente a el, 'Sawada-dono' estaba siendo 'entrenado'._

"_¿Mmm?" La cabeza de uno de los Varia se giro hacia la puerta el escucharla abrirse_

"_¿Sawada-dono…?" Basil miro de pies a cabeza al pobre jefe de la mafia, el cuerpo de Tsuna estaba cubierto de cortes, no tan graves como para necesitar ayuda medica, pero lo suficiente como para causar dolor, sus dos orbes brillantes tenían pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de ellos mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de caminar derecho, porque sino los 7 libros que llevaba en la cabeza y la taza de café hirviendo que descansaba sobre ellos caerían al piso._

"_¡Basil-kun!" Tsuna miro al recién llegado con algo en sus ojos… ¿desesperación?, ¿gritos de ayuda? o tal vez ¿miedo?..._

_Pero haciendo gala de su antiguo nombre 'Dame-Tsuna', este giro bruscamente haciendo que las cosas en su cabeza se tambalearan un poco, algunas gotas del café cayeron sobre la cubierta del último de los libros… solo 3 de ellas._

"_Shishishi~" la risa causo que la cara del pobre Vongola palideciera de una forma rápida._

"_Hieee!!! Bel-san no, esto no es…" sus argumentos no fueron escuchados._

"_Vongola-chan el equilibrio es necesario para una postura elegante, es hora de tu castigo~" El varia no espero mas de un segundo para dejar ver que sus dos manos estaban repletas de aquellas cuchillas que le habían causado graves heridas a Gokudera en la pelea por los anillos._

"_HIIIEEEEE!!!!" fue lo ultimo que escucho Basil antes de cerrar la puerta delante de el._

_Sus paso empezaron a resonar por los pasillos de la mansión, sin detenerse, una de sus manos sostenía el reporte que tenia que entregar, pero bueno… no era exactamente el tiempo indicado._

"_Sawada-dono…" Sus pasos nunca dejaron de escucharse mientras se dirigía a la salida "Usted puede hacerlo!" esa era la única forma de expresar sus condolencia con el morocho, además siempre podría regresar al día siguiente para entregar el informe._

Tsuna se alejo de la ventana, cada paso sonaba en el piso de madera de su oficina.

- Vaya que me costo trabajo… - un pesado suspiro logro escapar de sus labios al recordar toda esa semana de dolor… si, puro dolor.

Aunque sea ahora era conocido como uno de los jefes mas elegantes de la mafia, todo conseguido gracias a su sangre, literalmente hablando.

El Décimo se giro un poco, logrando ver en su pared unos papeles colgados.

- ¡¿Hiiee?! Se me había olvidado esto – la voz preocupada de Tsuna rompió el silencio que había estado reinando.

- Bel-sensei va a matarme! – lloriqueo el pequeño jefe, años y años pasaban y pareciera que jamás se liberaría de ser torturado por los demás. Se apresuro a sacar unos papeles del cajón izquierdo de su escritorio, y empezó a escribir como maniaco.

Desde la pared una cuchilla conocida por ser el arma de uno de los miembros mas temibles de Varia brillaba con la poca luz del lugar, al ser de noche, clavada contra la pared, sostenía un pequeño papel que estaba escrito con una letra elegante, algunos la llamarían hermosa, digna de un príncipe.

Tsuna suspiro una vez mas con nerviosismo y volvió a mirar el papel con la pequeña escrita…

¡¡¿Cómo iba a escribir un ensayo de 1000 palabras sobre la grandeza de Belphegor?!!

Es mas… ¡¿eso lo ayudaría con la elegancia de la hablaba Reborn?!

Y por alguna razón porque en esos precisos momentos lo único que podía escuchar era un "shishishi~" en sus oídos…

Ser jefe de la mafia era un trabajo duro, y ¡nadie le había advertido sobre esto!, NADIE.

Ahora tenia mas trabajo por hacer además del papeleo… ¡¿A que hora terminaría?

* * *

Owari!! u.ù! acepto cualquier comentario ñ_ñU .. *se esconde debajo de su mesa* u.ù... creo q he entrado a un blokeo mental ; w ;


	7. Rokudo Mukuro

Ok! Holas! *se tira al piso de rodillas* Lo lamento! T0T , entre en una blokeo impresionante y todo gracias al protagonista de este capitulo! ¬¬ es muy dificil escribir sobre el! T.T, demasiado! D:! , pero al final salio esto , no es me convence casi nada, pero tenia que actualizar D:! .! prometo hacer otra del ilusionista en un futuro! como tb hare otra de Bel!.

Tengo problemas para hacer a Hibari, es q lo amo tanto u.ù! me da miedo hacerlo OOC ; w ;, creo q lo dejare para el final xD y este tampoco me fue facil xq tb lo respeto bastante u.ù.

Muchas a gracias por los reviews!!! de verdad!!! gracias por decir que les gusto mi fic! no puedo aggradecerles a cada uno xq no se como funciona esto (patea su pc) pero aprendere D:! debe de haber una manera no? xD un **GRACIAS** gigante para todos, y ya saben! toda critica es bienvenida! no importa si es dura *pose de heroe* creo q podre aguantar! total son para mejorar no? ^^?

Aqui viene .... el mejor ilusionista! kufufufu ~

* * *

Los parpados le pesaban demasiado, sus orbes tenían un tono rojizo por el esfuerzo que hacia por mantener sus ojos abiertos, y le costaba aun mas enfocar bien su vista en los papeles delante de el.

Hacia minutos había acabado el informe para Belphegor, lo que lo dejaba de nuevo con el trabajo de siempre: papeleo.

Un bostezo volvió a interrumpir su trabajo, cada segundo que pasaba su visión se volvió un poco mas borrosa, su mente tratando de escapar al mundo de los sueños y el cansancio y el hambre no ayudaban en nada. El leve "tick-tack" del reloj no hacia las cosas fáciles, el sonido lo arrullaba poco a poco.

Tsunayoshi se acomodo en su silla, la brisa de la ventana acariciándole algunos mechones de cabello marrón, mientras intentaba volver a enfocar su vista, los papeles delante de el ya habían perdido su forma y justo cuando su cabeza se acomodaba lentamente sobre sus brazos, apoyados firmemente sobre el escritorio, lo recordó… la principal razón por la que no se podía dormir en la oficina. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe e inmediatamente se incorporo de manera alarmada, debía conseguir café, y debía de hacerlo ahora mismo.

"_Mmm... Talvez comeré algo de esa pizza…" sus facciones fueron adornadas con una leve sonrisa al terminar de decir esas palabras, causando que la otra persona presente riera un poco._

" _Reborn!…" La mueca de susto que acompaño el nombre del Hitman, solo causaba una gran curiosidad para la persona observando… Talvez era tiempo para aprovechar tal regalo de los cielos, total ¿Cuando iba a poder ver de nuevo al Décimo jefe de la Familia Vongola, dormido tan placidamente?_

_Una de sus manos trato de tapar suavemente el sonido de su risa, al ver como un rastro de baba se deslizaba por el borde de la boca del pequeño jefe de la mafia, si, tenia que admitir que se veía tierno… y tan vulnerable._

_Cuidando sus pasos para hacer el menor ruido posible, la figura dio la vuelta al escritorio, para terminar al lado de su jefe, su largo cabello azul atado en una cola baja, se meneaba con cada paso al igual que su largo abrigo negro._

"_Kufufufu… Tsunayoshi~" Se inclino un poco para quedar justo a la altura de los oídos del capo de la mafia._

_Sus ojos escanearon el rostro de Tsuna en busca de alguna reacción a sus palabras o risa, sin ningún resultado._

"_Tsunayoshi" un ojo azul y otro rojo no se quitaban del rostro del jefe, tal vez si lo miraba mas profundamente despertaría._

"… _mmm...… Fuuta… aja, ese helado" los balbuceos casi indescifrables no se hicieron esperar de parte de la persona en los brazos de Morfeo._

"_Oya, oya ~ vas a herir mis sentimientos ¿sabes?" La piel blanca de su rostro combinaba con el blanco de sus dientes al mostrar su sonrisa; lentamente volvió a incorporarse, acomodándose el cabello detrás de una de sus orejas._

"_Creo que no me dejas mas opción, kufufufu" de la nada un tridente grande se materializo entre sus manos y sin dejar de sonreír apunto a la persona durmiendo placidamente "Es hora de cobrar lo que debe ser mío… tu cuerpo…"_

_Fueron necesarios unos segundos para que la persona apuntara mejor el tridente y utilizando gran parte de su fuerza lo lanzara con la intención de atravesar la cabeza del Décimo; pero también solo fueron necesarios unos milisegundos para que el súper instinto de Tsuna lo hiciera tirarse a un costado, salvando así su vida._

"_Kufufufu ~, al fin despertaste" La cara del atacante ni siquiera se inmuto al ver como había escapado su presa, en cambio la sonrisa que había estado mostrando se agrando visiblemente._

_Tsuna pestañeo unas cuantas veces, aun seguía un poco dormido, pero su instinto seguía alerta; una rápida mirada a su sitio anterior lo despertó del todo, unas grandes marcas ahora adornaban donde había estado reposando su cabeza, su hermoso escritorio de roble ahora tenia cicatrices de "guerra"._

"_Mukuro…" la voz salio casi en un susurro, mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía el polvo de su traje costoso._

"_Sabes, me hieres así" gracilmente el ilusionista tomo asiento en el sillón, su tridente desvaneciéndose en aire, al igual como apareció "Voy a pensar que no me quieres si me vuelves a recibir dormido Tsunayoshi"_

"_Si, claro, y yo voy a terminar cancelando todas nuestras reuniones si me vuelves a despertar de esa manera" Tsuna miro de reojo a su guardián de la Niebla, con el paso del tiempo, sus rasgos se habían acentuado, sin dejar de lado su aire misterioso, su tez blanca acentuaba el color carmesí y azul cielo de sus ojos._

"_Oya, oya, ¿esa es manera de tratar a tu guardián que solo viene a entregarte un informe?" _

"_Mukuro, sabes muy bien que no es la primera vez que intentas posesionarte de mi cuerpo…" Tsuna tomo aire mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en su silla "Bueno aunque sea hoy hay menos daños que la vez pasada" una de sus manos toco los rayones en su escritorio "Talvez si lo mando a rellenar…"_

"_Kufufufu~ Tsunayoshi" El ilusionista tiro un folder al escritorio de su jefe "Todo esta en orden por el sur, me encargue de los pequeños incidentes"_

_Tsuna ojeo cuidadosamente el informe durante unos minutos, si Mukuro había regresado sano y salvo significaba que la misión había sido un éxito, pero fue allí cuando le choco algo, ¿no estaba algo callado el cuarto?... inclusive en las afueras, por la mansión, no se escuchaba mucho ruido que digamos._

"_Mu-mukuro…" Tsuna se volvió pálido... no podía ser, después de haberle advertido tanto acerca de lo mismo, ¿lo habría vuelto a hacer?_

"_¿Si Tsunayoshi?" La voz de Mukuro no expreso cambio alguno, su tono neutro, o digamos juguetón de mantenía perfecto._

"_¿D-donde están todos?" El joven jefe cerro los ojos, pidiendo con todo su ser que su guardián no pronunciara las palabras que habían causado grandes disturbios antes._

"_Ah… pues están fuera, en los jardines" _

_Tsuna dejo escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, tal vez por fin habría una reunión con el ilusionista que no terminara en problemas._

"_Kufufu~"_

_O tal vez no…_

"_Mu-ku-ro" No estaba seguro de si aguantaría lo que vendría…_

"_Claro que para que no molesten nuestra grata reunión, tuve que encargarme un poco de ellos kufufufu ~" El mayor le regalo una de sus grandes sonrisas sarcásticas_

_No de nuevo…_

_Antes de que Tsuna pudiera empezar con el sermón de siempre, una gran explosión lo saco de su línea de pensamiento; parecía que todo estaría a punto de empeorar._

"_Oya, oya… creo que se acabo el momento a solas" la sonrisa de Mukuro solo hacia que Tsuna se frustrara aun mas._

"_¡¡CABEZA DE PIÑA!!¡¡ PAGARAS CARO!!" a lo lejos la voz de Gokudera resonó como una tormenta._

"_Ma, ma Gokudera" la voz de Yamamoto sonaba algo divertida "No seas extremista" su risa parecía solo agregar fuego a la ira de la mano derecha por la forma en como contesto._

"_¡Idiota del béisbol! ¡¿Te parece poco que nos haya metido a todos en una ilusión?!"_

"_¡Lo golpeare al EXTREMO!" Ryohei por fin estaba de acuerdo con Gokudera por una vez._

_Tsuna trago saliva…_

"_¿Qué ilusión fue esta vez?" dependiendo de la respuesta de Mukuro, podían arreglarse las cosas ¿no?_

"_Mmm… siempre me pregunte que tal se verían todos con el uniforme de Namimori"_

"_¿Qué, están tan molestos porque los hiciste recordar como nos veíamos antes?" El Décimo tenía problemas para comprender las reacciones exageradas de sus guardianes._

"_¿Quién dijo que era el uniforme masculino?" Y tan rápido como termino de decir su frase, su cuerpo se desintegro en la nada, dejando a tras un leve risa "kufufufu ~"_

"_¡¿Dónde ESTAS?! ¡Sal de donde estés! ¡Mago barato!" Gokudera volvió a romper el silencio._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, Jefe de la familia Vongola, poseedor de un gran instinto y un estratega formidable, se disponía a pelear una de las grandes batallas; calmar a sus guardianes._

"_¡Kami Korosu!" la leve amenaza lanzo escalofríos por su espalda._

_O tal vez no, mejor era quedarse debajo del escritorio hasta que todo pasara ¿no?, ellos se podían calmar solos, en especial si no quería ser mordido hasta la muerte._

Tsuna tomo un sorbo de la lata de café que siempre guardaba en los cajones inferiores; no volvería a dormirse… no de nuevo.

* * *

Aqui les dejo un pequeño omake (abajo) para q sigan leyendo un poco mas ^^, no esta muy bien hecho pero tenia que sacarme esa idea de la cabeza xD, no tiene nada que ver con la historia anterior, solo una d elas tantas cosas que pasan (segun mi cerebro) en la vida del Decimo.

* * *

Omake :

Una respiración entrecortada era su única compañera en esta misión, sus pulmones luchaban por recibir mas oxigeno en cada inhalación y una gota de sudor se deslizaba desde su frente hasta su mentón lentamente.

Ojos color miel escaneaban el área en busca de alguna amenaza, calculadoramente observaba cada centímetro de su alrededor, no era tiempo para relajarse, debía de tener toda su concentración al máximo si quería salir ileso; había llegado hasta allí, no podía darse el lujo de fallar, no luego del sacrificio de Na-tsu.

El décimo jefe de la Familia Vongola se puso de pie en un movimiento brusco causando que su abrigo cayera al piso pesadamente, ensuciándose con la tierra, pero Tsuna no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse su instinto le decía que sus perseguidores estaban cerca de lo que había imaginado, sus cálculos le habían fallado, así que tenia que acelerar todo el plan, o seria demasiado tarde.

Años a la cabeza de la familia, misiones planeadas y ejecutadas con éxito le dieron la motivación para seguir, si había aprendido algo en todo este tiempo, era en confiar en su instinto; además no seria atrapado esta vez, ¡No Hoy!, ¡Por Na-tsu!

Algunos pocos minutos después de que el pequeño capo de la mafia abandonara el lugar, sus perseguidores llegaron.

- El estuvo aquí…- Una de las manos del que hablaba sostenía el abrigo sucio del Décimo que había encontrado en el piso.

En un movimiento rápido dicho abrigo fue arrebatado de las manos del más alto.

- ¡No toques el abrigo del Jyuudaime!- La voz regaño mientras intentaba quitar el polvo de dicho articulo de ropa.

- Maa, maa, Gokudera, cálmate – una gran sonrisa se dejo ver como respuesta a la acción brusca de su compañero

- ¡Y carga bien a Na-tsu! -

Sin dejar de sonreír Yamamoto acomodo mejor al pequeño leoncito que llevaba en su brazo izquierdo.

- Bueno sigamos con la búsqueda, el "sacrificio" de Na-tsu le dio mas tiempo a Tsuna para escapar – no pudo evitar que un suspiro se le escapara.

- ¡Jyuudaime es tan genial! – los ojos de Gokudera brillaron ante el recuerdo de su querido jefe, pero no le duro mucho porque una suave risa lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

- Vamos a por Tsuna, Reborn se enojara si es que sigue salteando el papeleo, y no creo que se desquite solo con Tsuna por esto… algo me dice que nosotros también pagaremos si es que no regresamos a nuestro querido a Jefe a su trabajo -

- Tsk!, ya lo se – La autoproclamada mano derecha frunció el ceño ante las declaraciones del guardián de la lluvia, si algo debía admitir era que el mas alto tenia razón, Reborn no se contentaría con castigar a su querido jefe.

Sin más conversación Yamamoto ajusto a Na-tsu bajo su brazo y siguió a Gokudera en la pequeña persecución.

¿Quién dice que ser guardián del décimo jefe de la familia Vongola es fácil?

* * *

Owari! o.o! aki termino la actualizacion de hoy ^^

Ah con respecto a Na-Tsu, en el manga se le llama Nuts, asi que no sabia por cual decidirme u.ù y termine optando por el anime (gracias a la fiel moneda) si me dicen cual prefieren ustedes, lo utilizare desde ahora, xq si ¬w¬ planeo usar al pequeño leon en algunas cosas xD (mi cerebro y yo) Gracias por leer y nuevamente disculpas u.ù


End file.
